Red Lines
by Debster
Summary: Generation X has been attacked, and to save them Jubilee injures Paige. Can she live with it?
1. Nightmare

Notes:  This was started just after issue 54 where GenX was in Madripore.  I'm going to ignore everything that happened afterwards.  I was inspired by the single Viper scene in the issue.  Also, at this time Sean is with his daughter.  A briefly appearing non-powered teacher named Tom was at the school.

            Also, the villain Trance is from Gen13, but I'm shamelessly using him anyway. 

            This was also set soon after Wolverines wedding to Viper.  Also ignore anything else that happened after those issues.  As for who was at the X-Mansion and what was going on there, I don't really know, so I'm also making it up.

RED LINES

CHAPTER ONE: NIGHTMARE

The small girl paused for a moment, glancing quickly over her shoulder, hopelessly praying that she had lost him.  For a moment the street behind her resembled an ordinary midnight-covered street.  Then it erupted into a chaotic fury.  

She started running again, even though her strength had long ago reached the edge of its limits.  Just a little further.  If she could reach the end of the street, then maybe, just maybe, she would be able to escape.  Around that corner was safety.  Two feet left.  One.  Then she was through, into the crowd.  He'll never find me in this crowd she thought, hope giving her momentary strength.  New Years Eve celebration, how she loved these revelers at this moment, more then they would ever know.

She sent a prayer of thanks to whatever God had been listening.  Pausing she looked around.  There, a magic shop, she could hide in there.  The only thought that was in her mind now was the burning desire for rest.  She had not rested for so long, the will to live alone kept her going. Nothing more, nothing more.

Inside the shop it was dark, with a staircase leading to the upper level.  An old man sat shuffling cards at the counter.  Slowly he looked up at her.  His smile of greeting died on his lips as he saw the bloodstained girl.  

She was about to ask for a place to hide when the door behind her burst open.  

"Thought you could get away from me, frail?  It ain't that easy," his voice sounded more like a growl, low and scratchy. 

Behind him another man came.  His white hair gleamed in the candlelight.  "Tell me about the X-men.  You will tell me what I want to know."

She backed away, her mind screaming for her to run.  But her feet wouldn't move.  She looked down to see them tangled in vines.  

She began to scream in earnest now. 

Slowly the blond creature advanced on her.  With a feral grin he raised his arm and began a swiping motion.

______________________________________________________________________

"Jubilee, wake up."  Paige had been startled by the screams she heard upon returning from her morning jog.  "Jubilee, wake up!"

The smaller girl's eyes opened.  With a rather bemused look she turned to Paige.  "Wha' 'appen'd?"  She looked rather blurry this morning.

"You were having a nightmare.  Want to talk about it?"

Jubilee looked at Paige and frowned, "I don't remember...."

Paige nodded uncertainly and turned towards the bathroom.  She wasn't sure what to do, a leader should know what would cause a teammate nightmares, but Jubilee always evaded her questions.

Just as she reached the door Jubilee called out, "When's your date with Tristan?  And I don't know why you're gonin' on that date, he's blackmailing you for goodness' sake."

Paige cocked her head and replied, "Saturday night and none of your business."  With that she shut the door behind herself. 

"Sheesh, you'd think she was enjoying herself. Grumble mumble grumble."  Jubilee turned over, trying to go back to sleep, but couldn't.  The vestiges of the nightmare wouldn't let her settle down.

The nightmares were beginning to affect her performance on the team.  Today was the first time that she had woken screaming, though.  If this kept up Frosty or Banshee might notice.  The new teach had already commented on her lack of attention, but luckily it had been attributed to her seemingly flighty nature.

Jubilee stifled a yawn and started getting ready for classes.  Two more days until the dance.  Hopefully a good party would put a more cheerful face on the world.  If she got asked to it.  If nothing went wrong.  

Jubilee buried her face in the pillow, letting the feather soak up her tears.


	2. Catching Up Past

_I forgot to add this first chapter:  I DON'T OWN ANYONE IN THIS FIC.  They belong to Marvel and Wildstorm_.

CHAPTER TWO: CATCHING UP PAST

Generation X was outside under a grove of brilliant green maples telling stores of tragic past dances and parties when the attack came.  Monet first noticed an approaching noise.  Her head shot up to find the source of the noise, but before she found it a violent quake knocked her and GenX to the ground.

Monet scrambled quickly to her feet and grabbed Jono who was close to her. 

*Wha' th' bloody 'ell!*  Jono let out a surprised psychic yelp.

Paige quickly recovered her scattered wits to give orders to her disorganized team.

"Artie, Leech, Penence, get back to school.  Chamber alert Ms. Frost.  M, get up and see what's going on.  Lets get ready, team."  Husk shed a layer of fleshy skin for one of silvery steel.

The younger children scattered towards the school as GenX launched into action.  M flew up for an aerial view and Synch rainbow aura linked with Chamber.  

To a side Jubilee was the last to stand, feeling dazed and confused.  The long, restless nights had caught up at the worst moment.

"Hey, Jube-chica, you 'kay?"  Skin shot his friend a worried look as he hooked gray fingers of skin to the tree above him. 

Jubilee shot Skin a quick faked grin, determinedly pushing the painful dizziness aside.  "I'm fine."

Before Skin could respond, M came down landing in front of Husk.  "Several ninjas, a woman in green, and a pale man are attacking.  The quake seems to have been generated by a small machine set up nearby."

The woody undergrowth rustled furiously as the attacking villains burst onto the scene.  Jubilee instantly recognized Viper.  How could she forget Wolvie's shocking wedding to the woman.  The others were new to Jubilee.  A tall, pale, dark-haired man followed Viper and black-hooded ninja-type-assassins typical to this kind of situation, easily made to be the distracting element while the more powerful villains kicked butt.

"It's Viper," Jubilee yelled.  Snarling she looked at Viper.  "What are you doing here?"  

"Very good, child.  You remember me.  Now, I seem to specifically remember telling Logan that if he or any of his allies ever entered Madripore again, I would destroy them."  Viper smiled venomously, pointing a finger at Jubilee and GenX.  "Kill them."

The pale man interrupted, "The deal was I get them alive, Viper.  I hope you are not going back on your word."

"Of course not.  I just got carried away."  Viper, smiling sourly then turned back to her assassins.  "Don't kill them.  We want them alive."

The assassins spread out like fifteen well-trained dogs.  In turn GenX also moved out to counter them.  Chamber, Synch, Skin, and M headed for the assassins, Husk the pale man, and Jubilee made a beeline for Viper.  

Chamber and Synch double-teamed and began blasting assassins, watching each other's backs.  One of them slipped through Synch's defense and sliced his blade across his arm.  Chamber turned a blasted the assassin into a tree where he twitched once then laid still.

M flew up, turned, dove, and took out two assassins.  Skin went up into the trees and started grabbing assasins as they passed by, throwing them into tree trunks with bruising force.

Jubilee faired well against Viper, keeping out of her poisonous reach.  "All we wanted to do was retrieve an ancient sword...for one of our headmistresses Adrienne...but we had no intention of interfering with your rule."  Jubilee wasn't sure if she wanted to fight Wolverine's wife or not.  Viper had tricked Wolvie into marrying her, but … Jubilee sprung back as Viper let lose a poison dart.

"Doesn't matter child.  Intentionally or not, you challenged my position.  That is unacceptable to one of my position." Viper reached out and tried to swipe Jubilee with a knife tipped in poisonous green.  Jubilee jumped back and let loose a string of pyrotechnics, which blinded Viper.  She jumped in and hit Viper across the head, sending the green woman to the ground unconscious.

Husk's favorite steel skin sparkled in patches of sunlight as she cautiously circling the pale man, not knowing what to expect.  She never rushed into an unknown situation.  "So who are you and what do you want with us?"

The man's face creased into a slight grin.  "My, what an interesting power, and such a beautiful child too," he spoke, ignoring Husk's questions. "Why don't you come closer?" 

Paige grinned thinking the man was making a mistake and started towards him swinging.

Behind her M let loose and several more assassins went flying.  On bounced off a tree and rolled knocking Husk's feet out from under her.  She fell to the sun-dappled ground.  Before she could gather her wits the pale man knelt next her, cradling her head in his pale hands.

He looked deep into her eyes and suddenly Husk stopped struggling.  "Yes, that's a good dear.  I do believe you would make a wonderful leader.  And that boy is not worth your suffering.  You have so much beautiful untapped potential."  His eyes glowed red with a burning light that reflected in Husk's silvery ones.


	3. Life Fight

_To everyone who's sent me feedback:  THANKS!!!  It made me feel like a million bucks.  (:_

CHAPTER THREE: LIFE FIGHT

"That's a good girl."  The pale man let go of Husk and backed away.  He slowly turned and looked at the rest of the team, who were still fighting the assassins.

Jubilee turned to help her friends, but for a moment her mind blanked out as her exhaustion hit her with a vengeance at the worst possible moment.

Then the next few minutes seemed to go into hyper speed for Jubilee.  Even as it registered that the pale man had Husk in his grasp, she was free.  She hurried towards Husk, intent on helping her friend out.

Husk turned and looked at Jubilee in confusion for a second, then leaned back swung at Jubilee, hitting her square in the middle. 

Jubilee stumbled back and fell to the ground.  "P..p..paige?  Why'd you do that?"

"Because Ah never liked ya.  You always take over, when Ah'm supposed to be in charge.  Ah'm smarter than you, and better than ya, but you always ruin it for me."  Husk's face was contorted into a gleeful mask of brutality.

The rest of Generation X turned and gaped at Husk, shocked by the change that came over her.   The remaining three assassins tried to get the jump on them, but M, almost negligently, knocked them out. 

"Chica, what's the matter with you?"  Skin started towards Husk.  

"She's totally gone, be careful, Skin."  M's warning came too late, as Husk swung at Skin, hitting him on the head.  He went down and stayed down.

Unnoticed by the team, Viper woke up and circled the group, heading towards Synch.  Synch saw her peripherally two seconds too late.  He tried to jump away, but wasn't fast enough.  He felt a prick as her knife grazed his right arm.  He prepared to phi-strike her, but his vision blurred and he blacked out.

M turned in time to see Synch fall over and became very angry.  "Why don't you try to take me out."  M smiled haughtily, and started towards Viper.  

Viper pulled out a small sticky patch and slapped it on M's arm.  M delicately removed the patch, and smiled down at Viper.  "I'm invulnerable.  That was a rather useless gesture."

Viper smiled and stood her ground, "Not to this.  I did do my homework."  M drew back her fist, preparing to knock Viper out when the drug hit her system.  M fell silently to the ground.

Jubilee finally regained her feet and started toward Husk again.  "Why are you doing this, Paige.  You're our friend."  

"Things change.  Trance here has shown me how much more I can be."  Paige gave the pale man a shiny insipid smile.

Before Jubilee could say anymore, Viper confronted her.  "Its back to you and me.  This time I won't go so easily on you."  

Jubilee snorted, "You weren't trying for easy before."

Jubilee quickly backed out of knife range.  She became so involved in avoiding Viper's knife she stopped paying attention to what was happening on the other side of the field.

Chamber turned towards Trance and let out a focused blast at the pale man, but at the last second Husk moved to intercept the blast.  She stumbled back and fell to the ground.  She sat, dazed, for a moment before trying to get up.

The pale man leaned over and helped her up.  "Thank you, my dear."

"Your welcome, Trance."  Husk beamed up at him.

Chamber stepped back in horror.  Husk turned and began advancing on him.  *Paige, it's me.*

"Yes, Ah know."  A cruel smile lit up Husk's face.  She shredded her steel skin and revealed a crystalline skin underneath.  The shifting light briefly illuminated Husk, a spray of rainbows hitting the ground in front of Chamber.  Gleaming claws had replaced her hands.

Chamber was afraid to hurt Husk again so he did nothing to stop her.  He started backing away, trying everything he knew to break the mental hold Trance held on her, but Husk was on him too quickly.  She began pummeling him with razor fists.

Meanwhile, Jubilee had managed to back Viper in a corner with her pyrotechnics. Viper lifted her dagger, but Jubilee exploded several sparks on it, making the poison on it burn. Viper yelped and let the knife fall to the ground. 

Viper pulled out another knife, but Jubilee showered sparks in her face, once again blinding her.  Before Jubilee could do anymore, Viper stepped back, stumbled over a tree stump and fell, hitting her head on a rock.

Jubilee turned back to the last standing group in time to see Chamber's bandaged face begin to tear apart under the Husk's glass fists.  Jono was in trouble and no one was conscience helping him.  Another wave of dizziness hit Jubilee.  Determinedly, Jubilee bit her lip.  The pain cleared her vision and the coppery taste of blood filled her mouth.  

Suddenly, Husk backed off and turned towards Jubilee.  As she stepped away from Chamber, Trance reached down and looked into Chamber's eyes.  Chamber tried to struggle, but a burning pain erupted in his head, effectively immobilizing him.  "The more you resist me, the worse the pain will get.  Keep it up and you will die."  Chamber shook his head, refusing to give in and the pain worsened.

Jubilee tried to skirt around Husk intent on helping Chamber, but Husk move to intercept.  Husk swung a deadly fist at Jubilee.  Jubilee barely missed being hit.

"Look, Paige, you're my friend and I don't want to have to hurt ya or nuthin', but you keep this up and I'll have ta." 

Husk ignored her.  Jubilee let loose a spray of pyrotechnics in Husk's face, careful not to hurt her.  Husk simple plowed through the burst and slashed Jubilee's arm.

Jubilee fell hard, blood poring out of several cuts on her arm.  Husk's arm came swinging back, hitting Jubilee on the temple with the back of her hand.  Jubilee's vision swam for a moment.  

When she came to, the first thing she saw was the gleam of Husk's claws heading for her head.

Jubilee lashed out instinctively, too bewildered by the blow to realize who she fighting, only that she was in danger.  The pyrotechnics exploded with a deafening eruption.  


	4. Red Lines

_Sorry I haven't posted in a while, but I just started a new job and it been taking up all my time._

CHAPTER FOUR: RED LINES

Emma Frost stretched her legs, her breath coming in short puffs. In her mind and through her ears she could hear the sounds of fighting. Close behind her the gym teacher Tom's pounding footsteps only added to the confusing noise.

Time seemed to slow as they got closer to the bright clearing. Emma's eyes followed the line of fallen students strung among the trees until it landed on Jubilee and Husk.

Jubilee lash out. 

Emma watched in horror as her crystalline-skinned student slammed hard into a bolder with a explosion of fireworks. A thousand red hairline cracks splintered through the body. 

Even as Emma looked on in shock, her mind worked overtime scanning the minds of her students and their enemies. She disabled every one mind that wasn't one of her students. 

Then she noticed a tall, pale man running away. She reached out with her mind and twisted. Nothing happened. Mentally she nudged Tom, who turned his stungun on the man and dropped him.

Even as she bent over Skin, who was closest she was mentally calling for Iceman and Beast who were touring as guest lecturers this week.

*I need you here. Now. And bring stretchers.* She cut the connection before either could query her. 

Emma barely spared Jubilee a glance when she finally made she way to Husk.

Jubilee didn't even notice. She just sat staring at her hands in mute horror until Tom gently shook her. "We need to check the others." He spoke gently, but Jubilee wasn't listening.

Emma's hand trembled as she gently passed it over Paige, never quite touching the cracked crystal. She slipped a tendril of thought into Paige's mind. It was there, barely. She gently tried to move Paige some, but the red cracks spread, stopping her. There was no conscious form beneath to husk a new form and blood seeped through the larger fissures.

After a brief moment, Emma wiped a solitary tear away, her face falling into its familiar mask. Knowing she could do nothing more for Husk a that moment she moved to check on her other students. Among her students Emma silently raged at her own helplessness to have stopped this. She should have been here, should of done something, but instead she could only wait for help from the outside. 

Emma finally came back to Jubilee, who seemed to be the only unhurt one. "What happened here? Why didn't you run." Jubilee just stared at her dumbly, her expression and mind blank. Emma bit her lip in worry and reached down to pulled Jubilee up in her arms. "It's going to be okay. But I need your help now."

Jubilee stared at Emma, dry-eyed. Finally something moved in her eyes and she nodded. 

Out of breath and carrying every medical supply they hold Bobby and Hank finally arrived. They were shocked into silence when their eyes fell on the prone children. Only Jono and Jubilee were on their feet. Jono's bandages and chest were torn to shreds.

Hank recovered first, "Bobby, check on Angelo. Tom, see to Everett and Monet. Jubilation, please help them." As everyone began to react to his orders, Hank himself moved over to help Emma with Paige.

Jono moved silently with Emma, recited the events even as the moved to help Generation X.


	5. Responsibility

_Ohhh, look, another chapter finished.  I'm glad so many people are actually reading my fic…It's the first serious one I've ever written. Oh, and to everyone who's been giving me feedback, thanks…especially Lucky 439._

CHAPTER FIVE: RESONSIBLITY

It was less then an hour later when everyone not in the MedLab (Hank, Paige, and Ev) was gathered in the conference room. Angelo sat nursing his sore head and Monet was still a bit woozy from the poisoning, but both had recovered much faster then Everett. 

The adults listened, their minds reeling in horror as the scant minutes of devastating action that led to this moment were revisited.

When silence encroached on the room, Emma slowly stood to reassure her students, "All of you performed the best you could today, but I know you feel guilty over the injuries of your fellow students." Jubilee stiffened. "But it's not your fault. Any of you."

Tom interrupted, "None of you should be blaming yourselves. But I'm thinking you should rest now. It'll look better in the morning." 

Emma nodded in agreement. The students slumped out of the room, the teacher's pep talk did nothing to alleviate their feelings of guilt. Jubilee was last to leave and Emma silently asked her to stay a minute after the others left. 

Tom looked over at Emma, uncomfortably inquiring in her mind if she wanted him to remain as well. She waved him away, knowing he would be of no use.

Silence followed Tom out the door. Jubilee turned to Emma, trying to affect a careless facade for her headmistress. Jubilee could see in Emma's eyes she was not successful.

Emma simply held her arms out to Jubilee as their tears fell. Jubilee could feel a small bit of dampness on her head as a stain spread on Emma's white blouse. 

Jubilee wondered how the Ice Queen could be nice, especially to a horrible person like herself who had hurt her best friend.

With a start Emma jerked back and took Jubilee's face in her hands, "You Are Not a Horrible Person, Jubilee. Never think that. And I'm being nice because I care about you... just don't tell anyone, ok. I don't want my reputation ruined."

Jubilee started in surprise, a small bubble of a laugh escaping. "You're not supposed to read my mind," she snorted.

"I wasn't, you were projecting your thoughts so loudly I couldn't help but overhear. Now, I know you're tired, so I'll let you get some sleep, but tomorrow we will talk some more."

Jubilee nodded and quickly backed away, hurrying through the door. After she was gone Emma Frost sat down in a plush leather armchair and hugged her knees. She didn't know what to do anymore.

Jubilee sat staring at the ceiling. Morning sunlight peeked through the window. The room felt like a silent tomb whose only inhabitant refused to give up the ghost of a life she tried to live. Jubilee knew she should get up, but a pain was forming in her chest, making the day she had once looked so forward to feel dull and lifeless.

Tonight the spring dance they had once been so excited about would take place, but no one on the team felt the excitement anymore. 

Paige still lay in the MedLab, unconscious. The red lines had stopped spreading through her crystalline form and the bleeding had stopped, but no one could reach her mind to wake her up.  Without a conscious mind to direct the change Paige's form remained. 

Jubilee had seen Paige briefly when they first brought her in.  She rolled on her back, briefly closing her eyes, but the image of Paige shattered across her consciousness. Jubilee stood up quickly, sprinting across the room. She headed for the kitchen, trying to avoid the excited students who talked of nothing but the dance. The dance they had all once looked forward to.

Peeking in she saw Tom and Angelo eating lunch. She didn't much feel like speaking to either of them. Jubilee turned and wondered away, not paying attention to where she was going only that there was no one in her path. She was surprised when she ended up in MedLab. 

Jubilee looked around but not as soul seemed to be attending Paige, who was in a stasis unit on the far wall. 

Jubilee crept to the unit, drawn onward, feeling like a fly creeping towards its carnage. 

Lightly tracing a finger along a crack on Paige's forehead, Jubilee voice whispered light as a breeze. "I'm so sorry, Paige. Please wake up, I didn't mean to hurt you. Please wake up." 

In the corner Hank sat unseen waited for more, but there was only silence.


	6. Time

_Sorry about the short chapter.  To be truthful this chapter only came into being while I was doing the rewrite…_

CHAPTER SIX: TIME

For a week Jubilee avoided Emma. She wasn't obvious about it, never left the room when Emma came in, but people made it impossible to have a private conversation without a specific request for time.  Emma did not want to embarrass Jubilee by calling her to the office. After awhile Emma thought Jubilee had come to terms with the ... incident. 

If not for Paige's condition, for the team's overall mental state Emma might have noticed Jubilee's state of mind. She wasn't suicidal or overly distraught, but the thoughts that chased round and round Jubilee's mind never let up. She failed her friends, she hurt her friends, friends whose lives were so fragile and precious, and over and over the words cycled unendingly.

During that week Monet hovered over Everett as he recovered from the poison Viper had sliced into his bloodstream. Though Monet had no ill effects from the poison, Everett only sluggishly revived. Hank told the team that the best remedy to the poison was time, good food, and activity. Since Ev didn't want to move, Monet made it her life's mission to get him on his feet, despite protests and snappish behavior.

In a fit of normalcy Jubilee felt a spurt of jealousy one day over the time Ev was spending with Monet. They were in the rec room watching MTV when Angelo made a snide remark about Monet, Ev and a vat of ice cream. Monet rose to defend herself, but Ev stopped her. He simply placed a hand on her arm and Monet quieted her face a mask of concern. 

"She's my friend and she's helping me though a difficult time, Ang. I haven't seen anyone else trying to make me do what I need to get better. I needed her, and she was there for me." In the silence that followed Ev and Monet left. Angelo hmphed and went back to watching TV, trying not to show he cared about what Ev had said.

For Jubilee it was much worse. In a frozen moment she watched the past week flash by. Never once had she asked Ev how he was, if he needed help. She had not been there for her best friend, maybe even the best man she had ever known. The world crashed down around Jubilee when the selfishness of her actions became clear. 

One friend was in the MedLab, unconscious because of her. Now another friend had needed her and she had not been there for him. Glancing at Angelo and Jono Jubilee wandered how she would fail them, if she had not already failed them. Jono had lost more of his outward body to the raging furnace inside when Paige shredded him. Had she asked him if he was ok... if he needed help?

In her heart Jubilee knew her friends needed her to be there for them, but how could she when she would only fail, only hurt them more. Her small hand clenched as the thoughts ran round.  Jono looked at her, as if he could hear her thoughts, but then he simply smiled and turned his attention back to the cords he was plucking along with the music.

That night as she got ready for bed Jubilee noticed four crescent shaped scabs were her nails had scored her palm. Even now she couldn't feel any pain.


	7. Hank

CHAPTER SEVEN: HANK

A week and Paige's condition, though stable, was not reversing.  Hank made the decision to move her to the Mansion's better-equipped MedLab. They took her in one of the Blackbirds in the middle of the night to avoid contact with the more normal students attending the school.

The X-Men not on mission were waiting when the team arrived.  Jubilee immediately noticed Wolvie was gone.  Most of the X-Men who had been on the team in her days were gone now.  Few of the faces looked familiar… or friendly.

Paige was quickly moved inside, with all following.  Jubilee hung back, not wanting people to start asking her questions.  Someone always did. As soon as no one was looking she slipped around the house, heading for the lake.  

She sat down on the edge of the rough wooden dock.  Across the sky brightening violets spilled over the violent reds of the rising sun.  Faint traces of orange outlined pale wispy clouds.  Slowly the reds faded violet then blues as the glowing sun crept over the horizon.

Jubilee had been watching tiny wavelets lap against her legs for over an hour when a pair of hairier blue legs joined hers in the sun spotted water. She looked at Hank in surprise.  "Hello, Jubilation."

She gave him a weak smile, "So, whatcha' up to, Hankster?"  She paused for a second.  "Shouldn't you be with Paige right now?" 

Hank looked at Jubilee for a moment, considering his words. He chose to ignore her second question.  "I've been watching you, Jubilation. I heard you speak to Paige the other day." He paused, "Would you talk to me?" Hank wiggled his eyebrows in his best confidential-I'm-a-big-blue-teddy-bear-you-just-have-to-love-and-hug-on look.

Jubilee gave him a watery giggle, then burst into tears. Hank gently gathered her up in his arms, rocking Jubilee 'til she quieted down.

"I'm surprised Emma hasn't said something about this." Hank watch as Jubilee gathered herself, pulling a bit back inside of herself. 

"She has tried, but I'm an expert at avoided people I don't wanna talk to. Anyway she's so concerned about Paige and the rest of the team that she don't noticed me half the time."

Hank nodded, "So what exactly are you avoiding?"

Jubilee sat there silent for a moment. "I don't think I belong on the team anymore. I already hurt Paige, and I'm afraid I might cause someone to die next time. I'm no good, I can't even sleep anymore, the nightmares are so bad." With each statement Jubilee seemed to curl more into herself, and away from Hank, afraid she had said too much. But the words wouldn't stop.  "Sometimes I look at my friends and I see how much they need me to be there, but I can't be.  What good am I to them, I can't even get myself straighten out.  Sometimes I dream that I'm all alone because I failed a mission and everyone died."

She paused as a hiccuppy sob worked past the choked words.  "If I can't save myself, how can I save anyone else?"

With a deep sigh Hank slipped an arm across her back and gently hugged her. "Nightmares." Hank trailed off. "We all have nightmares. I guess its part of being a super-hero.  Maybe its part of living any kind of life." 

Jubilee remained silent.

"I have nightmares too."


	8. Decision

CHAPTER EIGHT: DECISION

The sky had started darkening to rich velvet blue before Jubilee ventured inside the stone mansion.  Hank was a great blue teddy bear and talking to him brought her some peace.  But Jubilee felt the recent events would still haunt her dreams.   It still mattered that she had hurt one of her friends.

Just before she entered the mansion Jubilee felt the wind plaster her hair to her head as one of the blackbirds thundered overhead in slow motion, heading for the landing bay.  Jubilee ran her fingers through her tangled black hair trying to straighten it out before going inside.  

Jubilee stopped in the kitchen to make a sandwich.  On her way to the MedLab to check in on Paige she munched her way through the pickle and baloney concoction.

Hank looked up as Jubilee entered.  "She's doing much better.  Some of the wounds are starting to close up."

Jubilee barely heard the words.  Her attention was focused the blond head the bend over Paige's bed.  Though she had only on occasion met the young man, she knew instantly who he was.  Sam.  Paige's older brother, code named Cannonball.  He was Paige's hero, her reason for becoming a superhero, her reason for wishing to become a mutant so very long ago. 

They stared at each other for what felt like an eternity.  Did he blame her for his sister's condition…did he know she was the one who shattered the fragile skin of the Kentucky girl, that all this was her responsibility.  

"Hello."  Sam looked back down at his sister.  If he knew anything, he did not blame Jubilee for his sister's condition.  Jubilee let out the breath she had been desperately holding.   He should, she whispered in her mind.  He should blame me, it was My Fault.  

Hank watched the conflict play across Jubilee's face.  It tore his heart that the young girl blamed herself for Paige's condition.  

Sam looked up suddenly, noticing the silence.  Uncertainty plagued his voice.  "Umm, aren't you one of Paige's friends…"  He trailed off.  Jubilee was gone, backing out the door as soon as Sam started to speak.

"Was it somehin' Ah said?"

Hank sighed and ran his hand through the blue fur on his head, making it stand up strait.  He really didn't know what he could about Jubilee.  "No.  It has nothing to do with you at all, Sam."

Outside Jubilee paused, looking back at the room that held the body of her friend and her brother.  When she had first joined the X-Men there had been no one her age around.  Logan had acted like a father to her, and the others like extensive Aunts and Uncles.  But not one of them had been a friend.  She had almost forgotten what it was like to gossip with a someone who cared about the same things, to stay up late an watch horror movies with a fellow screamer and eat too much junk food.  Then she joined Generation X.  It had been one of the worst and the best day of her life.  She left the people who had become her family behind, and yet when she arrived at the school she found something she had been missing for so long it no longer hurt.  People her age, who would become her friends.  Closer in many ways than anyone on the X-Men team had been.

Yet, as Jubilee walked back to the room she and Monet were sharing, she weighed the unblemished moments of her life against the pain she had been witness to.  She winced.  The only times she could remember feeling safe, happy, and loved were the times before her parents had been murdered.

Jubilee wandered if this was how it was going to be for the rest of her life, fearing the moments when hell broke loose and destroyed what little bits of happiness she had acquired.

As she passed the rec room of the mansion, she saw the people which whom she shared her life, both GenX and the X-Men.  They were gathered around the TV discussing comic book heroes.  Everett, Monet, and Bobby were loudly backing Superman, while Jono and Sarah were opposing this with the merits of Batman. A game of pool was going on, background to the fanatic discussion.

Jubilee stood in the shadows, wandering how they could be so happy while Paige lay in a comma below them.  Before anyone could notice her, Jubilee moved on, hugging the pain inside.

By the time she reached her room Jubilee's thoughts had wound themselves through a thousand possibilities of what had and could happened in her life as a super hero.  She had seen what happened to people who grew old in this business.  Why just look at the professor.  She sometimes wandered what kept him human at night.  Scott and Jean had lost both their children, who became people they didn't know.  Logan had lost even more, wife, daughter, even himself.

Was that kind of future worth it, Jubilee wondered.  In the time she had been with the X-Men the state of the world seemed to be worsening, not getting better.  Every day another menace emerged to mess their lives up.  Intellectually Jubilee knew the heroes of the world had adverted more disasters and horrible futures, but on the flip side she felt many of the worlds problems had only been worsened by presence of heroes.  

Maybe the world would be better off with fewer heroes, not more.

Jubilee didn't know when she finalized her choice, but in the end it didn't matter.  She wasn't going to loose another friend to the super hero business.  The only problem was how to convince people to let her go.  Technically she was still a minor, only 16.  Just up and leaving like Rogue had wouldn't work for her.  She had no family to go to, no friends she was still in contact with who would let her live with them.  

Emma Frost was her guardian, though.  A sad smile lit Jubilee's face.  If anyone would understand, Emma would.  Despite their past conflicts Jubilee respected Emma, for both her strengths and her style.

By the time Jubilee decided this, it was too late to find the White Queen.  The morning would come soon enough.  

For the first time in what felt like an age, Jubilee slept through the night without the nightmares disturbing her sleep.

_Author's Note:  I don't know much about Sam except what I saw in GenX.  Please forgive me if anything about him is OCC.  I almost forgot to include him, but then I remembered Paige had a rather tight-knit family.  Sam couldn't not show up. _


	9. Unrestrained Help

** CHAPTER NINE: UNRESTRAINED HELP **

In the morning, before seeking Emma, Jubilee visited Paige. All but the worst cracks in her crystalline form were gone. Hank assured her Paige was recovering fine. He hoped she would be awake before long. Jubilee nodded, uncharacteristically silent. 

She could still see the red lines distorting the shining surface of Paige's body. 

"Jubilee, is something wrong?" Hank asked, whimsical concern written on his furry blue face. 

Jubilee giggled at the comical look, despite her mood. "I'm fine, Hankster, just wondering what the future holds for me." She turned and left before Hank could form a response. 

It took Jubilee an hour to find the White Queen. Emma was hiding in an empty office, checking business over the phone. She looked up when Jubilee entered the room. 

Emma motioned Jubilee to take a seat while she finished the phone call. A scant minute latter the phone clicked on its hook. "What can I do for you, Jubilee?" 

Jubilee didn't waste anytime coming to her point. "I would like to leave Generation X and resume civilian life." Jubilee paused as shock registered on Emma's face. Jubilee quickly started giving her speech. "You know, like, I want to go to a regular high school, one without the possibility of being invaded by monsters and villains every week. One where my friends aren't always in danger." Her voice ended on a rather week note. 

She could see Emma carefully choosing her options before answering. "Where would you go, child?" 

"Umm, I was hoping you could help me there. I don't have any family or friends left that I could go to." 

"Let me think about this, Jubilee. Come back in a few hours and we'll see what happens." 

Jubilee nodded eagerly and hurriedly left the room. 

For two hours Jubilee wandered around the mansion, avoiding populated areas. She was concerned how Emma would take her request. Jubilee hadn't seriously thought Emma would consider her proposal so easily. She was afraid Emma would tell someone or make other arrangements for Jubilee to not go anywhere. By the time the two hours were past, her nerves were in such a state that her hands shook. 

Lifting her hand to knock, Jubilee heard Emma's voice requesting her to enter. Slowly she cracked the door open, almost afraid to see someone else in the room with Emma. 

She was alone. 

Jubilee shifted nervously from foot to foot as Emma silently watched her. 

"I have found you a place to live, away from here." Jubilee jumped as Emma broke the silence. "A woman I know in South Dakota agreed to take you on. Her name is Joline Ogden. She lives in a small town named Mist." 

Jubilee nodded. "When can I leave?" 

Emma mentally winced at the eagerness Jubilee displayed for leaving. "As soon as you tell everyone you're leaving. This time Jubilee winced, she had been hoping to leave and let people find her gone. She didn't like good-byes or explanations. No one would believe she just wanted to leave. 

Emma almost took pity on Jubilee, but knew there was no way the girl could go without and outcry. If she left with no good-byes they would find her and never let her leave again. 

Emma relented a little. "We can tell everyone at once. I'll be there with you." 

* * *

_I know its been forever since I updated this story, its just I lost the rewrites when I killed Bridget's computer and I've never been able make myself go back and do it again. Anyway, I'm going to go ahead and publish the first version. If someone is actually reading this anymore & would like to help me beta, I would be glad of the help, otherwise it'll only be published in its first draft form._


	10. Flight

** CHAPTER TEN: FLIGHT **

The members of X-Men and Generation X whom Jubilee cared about were gathered in the living room. 

Jubilee nervously paced around Emma, who watched the assembly. She nudged Jubilee, who started. 

"Umm, well I guess you're wandering why I asked you here." Rubbing her neck Jubilee wandered how she could put this in such a way that would allow no argument. Bluntness was the only recourse she could find. "I've decided to leave GenX." Quickly before they could respond Jubilee continued. "I'm only sixteen and I don't want to spend my teenage-hood worrying fighting for my life, for my friends lives. I especially don't want to watch my friends die. I've seen what being a hero can cost a person and I'm not willing to pay that price. Not yet." 

No one seemed to know how to respond. 

Emma finally spoke. "I've contacted a woman named Joline Ogden in Mist, South Dakota about taking Jubilee on. She agreed. If any of you want to do a background check you will find the closest connection she has to me is through legit business, not part of my shady past. I'd trust her with my life." Emma paused. "She has no prejudices against mutants, though she herself is not one." 

Logan finally spoke. "If you think this is the best thing, darlin', then I'll back you." He looked at Jubilee closely. "But if you ever need me, I'll be there." Roughly he pulled her into his arms, letting her know how much he cared. 

Everett looked confused, "We're your friends, Jubilee. Why do you want to leave?" 

"Cause I don't want to see you die." The statement, so simple, quieted everyone's thoughts. They knew no way to respond. Jubilee quickly left the room. 

Mentally she told Emma that she wanted to leave before she could regret her decision. Emma agreed to make the arrangements. Upstairs Jubilee packed the little she had brought, knowing the rest would be sent behind her. 

Leaving her bag in the hall, Jubilee hurried to the MedLab. Inside Hank was running a scan over Paige. "Uh, hi Hankster. How's Paige doing?" 

Hank smiled at Jubilee. "She's doing much better." He put his furry hand on her shoulder. "I understand why you want to leave, but please keep in touch." A tear gathered in his eye. "I'm going to miss my second favorite prankster." 

Jubilee gave a hiccupy giggle. "I'm gonna miss you too." Awkwardly they hugged, with Jubilee sniffling in Hanks fur. 

By the time she made it back a cab was waiting. 

A mass of people was waiting outside to say goodbye. 

Jubilee almost decided to stay, but when Monet hugged her she knew she would rather leave now, before it was too late, before her friends were all gone. It was better to leave first. 

Jubilee got into the cab. Twisting in her seat she watched the people who had define her life for so long fade into the distance. Then they were gone. 


	11. Awaken

** CHAPTER ELEVEN: AWAKEN **

Jubilee arrived in the tiny airport in Mist, South Dakota in a single propeller, four-seater airplane. A tall woman who was slightly overweight with graying brown hair met her at the foot of the plane. She would have been singularly unnoticeable if not for the brilliant yellow and blue smock she wore over a purple sundress. Laugh lines crowded around her brown eyes. 

"Hello, Jubilee. I'm Joline Ogden." 

* * *

Two days after Jubilee left Generation X Paige finally came out of her coma. Hank was on the other side of the lab, doing more blood work for Paige. He tiredly ran his hand over his eyes, wondering why he couldn't do any more for the child. 

Paige cautiously pushed herself up, wondering why she hurt so much. Her face squished up in a grimes as she concentrated activating her powers. With a sigh of relief she began pulling of large swatches of crystal skin, shedding the broken layers across the flour around the medical bed. Looking around she spotted Dr. McCoy sitting a telescope. 

"Dr. McCoy? Why are you here?" 

Startled Hank swung around in his chair, nearly knocking the telescope off the table. He stared at Paige, who had started to get out of bed, looking like a brand new girl. "You're awake!" With a joyful bound Hank came across the room and scooped Paige up in a hug, so happy was he that she was all right. 

"Ummm, Dr. McCoy?" Paige wondered what was going on, and then startled both herself and Hank when she sneezed violently in his face. 

Her face went bright red and Hank blink in surprise at the rather bad smelling explosion. It had been awhile since Paige had brushed her teeth. "Yes, well, I had best tell the other how you are feeling." 

Within minutes Emma, Sean, Everett, Monet, Jono, Angelo, Artie, Leech, and Penny were gathered around Paige's bed, all of them chattering at once how relieved they were that she was better. Jono especially had a warm twinkle in his eyes as he looked at her. No one made a comment when he slipped his fingers through hers. Finally the gathering quieted down enough for Paige to get a word in edgewise. 

"Yes, I'm happy to see all of you, but what exactly happened?" 

Emma sighed and told Paige what had happened. 

* * *

Jubilee hung up the phone, a slight frown marring her face. 

"What did Ms. Frost have to say?" Joline stuck her head out of her workroom. Jubilee had to work at restraining a laugh, since the woman's hair had several bright orange spots of paint in it. 

"Paige woke up, and she's fine. She was able to tear her injuries off with her outer layer of skin." 

Joline nodded, her expression turning serious. "Are you wanting to go back now?" 

Startled Jubilee shook her head. "I said I don't want to live that life any more. I'd forgotten how peaceful life could be." 

Humphing, Joline's face cleared up, she had become rather fond of the girl's company over the last few days. "We'll see if you continue to have that attitude after you come home from school tomorrow." 

A look of pure comical horror passed over the girls face. "School! I forgot, I hate school, all that boring lecturing, those silly teachers, jocks, nerd, and worst of all…" Jubilee paused dramatically, her voice deepening, "cheerleaders." 

Sympathetically Joline patted Jubilee's head. "Yes, I can remember those terrible cheerleaders from my own days in high school, not so long ago. Every generation seems to spawn off a set of them, just to torment us poor ordinary folk." 

Jubilee nodded enthusiastically, "And every generations they get worse, why I bet in your days their skirts were all the way down to their ankle, while these days the things they wear can't even qualify as but coverings." 

Joline started to nod, then she caught the insult implied in the comments. "Ankles?" A dangerous glint formed in the woman's eyes, her hand not so subtly reaching for a orange covered paint brush. 

"You wouldn't!" Her confident smile was suddenly marred by orange. "You would." 

Smiling Joline waved Jubilee off, "I've work to do now, girl, go do something useful, like bathing. You're a mess." Turning her back on the girl Joline went back to work. 

Laughing Jubilee headed to the bathroom to wash up. 

* * *

__

Originally this chapter was going to be the epilogue, but I decided that I wanted to continue writing on this one. I had been planning to make a sequel, but its easier just to keep adding to this one. Anyway, hope you enjoy it. (:


	12. School

** CHAPTER TWELVE: SCHOOL **

Jubilee stood in the hallway outside homeroom. It had been so long since she had been in a regular school she almost couldn't remember what to expect. Stiffening her resolve she threw her shoulders back. If she could face down Magnito, Sabertooth, and Bastion high school didn't stand a chance. 

Pushing the door open she cautiously slipped inside and sat down in the first empty seat along the wall. The classroom quieted as the students got a good look at the new girl, but no one could comment before the bell rang. The teacher stood up and began taking role. 

"Jubilation Lee?" Jubilee waved her hand. "Everyone, this is our new student, Jubilation, from New York. I'm Mrs. Hanover, by the way." The lady was mercifully brief. 

"I prefer Jubilee, Ms. Hanover." The lady nodded, made a notation on her role sheet, and then continued with the first of day announcements. 

Jubilee didn't really pay attention. She knew she was the object of covert glances from around the class. The second bell rang releasing students to their first period of the day. Jubilee kept her head down as she gathered up her bag. Her hope of not being noticed failed. 

"Hi, I'm Merlyn and this is Cecil." The boy was tall and skinny with a shock of white-blond hair; his eyes were a dark hazel, standing out against his pale lashes. He was one of those people who looked like his name. If she had to guess what a young Merlyn the Magician looked like, this boy would be it. 

Cecil, on the other hand was his opposite. Her hair was a dark shock of auburn, smoothly framing her round face; her skin was pale, splattered by brown spots. Her eyes were the most startling thing about her. They were light silvery blue, circled by a darker color. 

"Hum, hi." Jubilee wasn't sure how to react. 

"So, what's your next class?" Cecil's voice was mellow, with a little scratch to it. 

Jubilee frowned, pulled out her schedule for a look. "Literature, World History, Spanish, Trigonometry, Gym, and then Art." 

Merlyn nodded wisely. "Lets go then. Mr. O'Connell hates it's when we're late." 

Jubilee's eyebrows rose. "I take it you're in the same class?" 

"Yep. Amazingly enough we have all the same classes. Looks like we get to take you under our wings and show you the ropes." 

From her days before the X-Men Jubilee knew that if she fell in with these two she would never be one of the Pretty Happy People. "Thank you, that would be wonderful." 

* * *

Jubilee slid smoothly into a chair next to Cecil. Inside she boiled a little, but she felt surprisingly happy to be mad. Between classes she had lost Cecil and Merlyn and one of the Pretty Happy Cheerleaders had found her. 

The girl had been rude from the start, not introducing her self, just stepping in front of Jubilee and started in. "I just thought you might like to know that you've started out on the wrong foot here. Those two you've been hanging out with are the most unpopular kids here. I can see you're the type of person we would want on the cheerleading squad, but we can't condone association with those people." 

Annoyance grew while she waited for the bitch to stop speaking. A part of her almost wanted to give a full powers attack on the girl, but there was no way this would go over well. 

"Well, then I guess I'm never going to make it with the fearleading squids." Jubilee tried to sound as loud and cheerful as she could before turning her back on the girl. It felt good to insult without worrying that when she turned her back she wasn't going to die. Life was good. 

"Hey, Cecil, did you know that we're not one of the Pretty Happy People?" 

Cecil looked blankly at Jubilee. 

Merlyn, however, smiled. "Do we care?" 

"Nope." 

* * *

"So, how was your first day?" 

Jubilee paused with her foot lifted and sandal half off. "Excellent! I made two friends, Cecil and Merlyn and I pissed off a cheerleader who told me I couldn't be one of them if I didn't drop the first two people who were nice to me." 

Joline laughed. "Excellent start to your first day. Are you going to invite them over?" 

A frown marred Jubilee's face. "I hadn't thought about it. All my friends in Massachusetts lived with me and even if I had made any outside the school I don't think I would have dared invite them over." 

Joline hid her saddened expression. "Well, I just wanted to know a timeframe so we could clean the place up some." She turned a brilliant smile on the girl. "You don't want me to be embarrassed in front of your new friends, do you?" 

"I'll ask them tomorrow if they want to come over this weekend." 

"That's great! Now, about that mess your room has become in the last five days…" 

Comically Jubilee shuddered. "I hate cleaning." 

"Cleanliness is the spice of life!" Joline held her hand up, cheerfully waving the blue paintbrush around, adding to the already well-splattered wall. 

Jubilee took a long serious look at the wall. "Nope, I don't think they would notice the mess for all the colors." 

Joline put on an offended face and turned her back on the girl. "Go clean your room, little girl. And don't forget your homework, and dinner will on the table around sevenish. Or something like that." 

Nodding wisely Jubilee headed for her room, already planning dinner. Joline didn't have a clock in her workroom and tended to forget silly things like food. It felt nice to take care of the woman every now and then. In five days Jubilee and Joline had settled into a routine. It helped her push the bad memories away. 

Jubilee knew this couldn't last forever, that it was a kind of hiding, but she wasn't ready to deal with her old life yet. This new life was like a kind of medication, the longer she pretended it was real, the less her old life could hurt her. 

* * *

_ I think I'm a bit in shock. I've been writting on this story for almost two years now. I hate to say this, but for a long time it was put on the shelf, I couldn't get in the mood the write Jubilee. But now its back on my mind, so here's another update, though truthfully I have no idea where I'm going with it now. My plan in the begining was just to simply ONE: take some of the stuff Jubilee had been through and make her react a little more realistically and TWO: take Jubilee away from the acadamy. Now that those two goals have been accomplished I'm just writting for the fun of it. It will go where the fates decide from here. _

Debbie 


	13. Dreams Again

** CHAPTER THIRTEEN: DREAMS AGAIN **

Jubilee knew she was dreaming again. These days the only time she felt this kind of fear was in her dreams. Despite that she could feel the cold sweat forming on her back. She could feel his evil presence behind her. It took everything she left to turn around. 

The road behind her was empty. Shivering with relief Jubilee looked around to see where she was. The street boasted numerous nondescript shops, looking like Anystreet in Anytown. Except for the magic shop on the left side, near an ally. Jubilee could vaguely remember it, though from where she didn't know. 

Curiosity overcame the feeling of dread that had been building since she hit REM sleep. Jubilee wasn't sure how long ago that was, but it felt good to have an emotion besides fear become dominant. Cautiously she walked down the street, trying to be quite. Here there was not even a breeze to rustle through the trees. The stillness was kind of creepy. 

A bell rang out jarringly as Jubilee pushed the magic shop door open. At the counter an old man sat shuffling cards. He looked up with a smile of greeting, the consummate shopkeeper. His eyes briefly flicked behind her as if expecting something else to come through the door. 

"No blood this time, I see." Jubilee jumped at his voice, gentle and scratchy. 

Jubilee blinked, not quite sure how to react. 

He seemed to understand. "The last time you had this dream you came in covered in blood, followed by a huge hulking blond maniac and an old sociopath both of whom wanted to hurt you." 

"Oh. I don't remember." 

"Of course not, this a dream, you're not supposed to remember these things." 

Jubilee pulled a stool out from under the counter and sat down across from the old man. "So if, like, I can't remember my dreams, how come you do?" 

"I'm part of the dream, that's why." 

"So, what happens now?" 

"It's your dream, you tell me." 

Frowning Jubilee stared around the room, noting various magicish paraphernalia. Then her eyes flicked back to the old mans hand, which continued the shuffle the cards. 

"What kind of cards are those? They don't look like any I've seen before." 

"Tarot cards. My daughter designed them. I use them to read fortunes." 

"So what's my fortune?" 

"What ever you want it to be." 

Jubilee's blue eyes narrowed. "I would like you to read my fortune. This is my dream, so you have to do what I want you to." 

The old man raised his eyebrows, but made no comment as he began laying out the card. Jubilee leaned forward eagerly to see what they read, but a noise distracted her away from the scene. 

"Jubilee, wake up." 

"Jubilee, wake up, you're going to be late for school." 

"Jubilee!" 

"What?" Jubilee groggily looked up at Joline. The older lady was leaning over the girl, gently shaking her out of the dream. 

"You slept through the alarm. You've already missed the bus. I need you to hurry up so I can get you to school before you're late" 

Jubilee nodded, rubbing her eyes. Joline hurried out of the room certain the girl would be out of bed soon. 

In her room Jubilee quickly went through the motions of getting ready, glad she took a shower last night. She was still uncertain about the dream. I was on the tip of her mind, but she couldn't quite grasp it. Shrugging Jubilee grabbed her homework and stuffed it in her backpack. The dream could wait, its not like it could do any harm, like Hank said it was just her subconscious dealing with the days events in an unsupported format. 

"Hey, Joline, don't forget I'm bringing Merlyn and Cecil home with me this afternoon." 

"I haven't forgotten. I even went shopping yesterday for supplies. I got gram crackers, chocolate, and marshmallows, among other party-type supplies. I even promise to take you and your friend to the movie gallery for some rentals." 

Jubilee's face lit up. "Horror movie marathon! Horror movie marathon!" She started bouncing as much as her seat belt would allow her. 

Joline shook her head in comical grief. "What did I do to deserve this?" 

"Ah, come on, it a teenage thing to get together in groups and find a way to get scared to death!" 

"And it's an adult thing to pretend to be grieved by what children do with themselves these day." Jubilee turned a nasty grin on the artist. 

"It sucks to be old, doesn't it?" 

* * *

_ OOOOOHHHH look I've posted again! Once again I must appologize for the long period between posting. I went on vacation, then when I came back my work schedule has changed to nights, by the time I got used to that I got shifted back to days, but for 5 days working 9 hours a day. Anyway, now things have settled down a little I'm posting another chapter, hopefully the next will be a little less time in coming. But considering its me, I can't promise anything. Good thing Deanine isn't betaing this one, she has had my other fic on hold for just as long since it is being betaed. _

Debbie 


End file.
